


Safe Haven

by spikewil



Series: Safe Haven [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Rating: M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: It was very clear to everyone that idols also needed their rest between debuts, concerts, comebacks, interview and everything else. One K-pop mom decided that this would be her goal in life.As questionable this series seems like, it will really have many items such as romance, smut (separately posted), het relationships, slash relationships, threesomes, age difference worries, name it. I will not write everything in this summary, but a lot more will happen in this story.My muse is taking me on wild trip.





	1. Chapter 1: Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to explain a few things.  
> 1\. Ann's daughters are based on 7 young women I know and their responses to our chat and as their life goes has been the inspiration of this story. So I can't state a day where I will update. It all depends on how life goes.  
> 2\. I am still a slash and smut writer. These 7 women know that and realise smut and explicite context will enter the story.  
> 3\. However, I want to keep this story innocent. so smut will go part 2 of this series. I will state clearly where that part fits in the story. 
> 
> Betaed by Baek and Jae

Her house is large, can house many people, but it still feels like home. Others would simply state it is a mansion.

Ann had long ago made up her mind that she wanted to live large, able to house those that needed a safe haven from the hectic life of parents, school or other stressful moments in life. She registered early on as a foster parent and after the registration period of 4 years, she was able to provide such a home. Perhaps not large at first, but it steadily grew.

Lately she had stopped accepting people to her safe haven as she needed a much-needed break herself. She would not be able to help others if she was in a burnout herself. She worked hard to create a stable life in work and private life; her mother and grandmother passing away didn't help much, but the surprising heritage did. The mansion was a fixing upper, but with enough patience and help the mansion became a home. A home for 7 adoptees that turned into fine young ladies.

Ladies that got her addicted to kpop music as no other. Within her home a secret shrine could be found if you searched hard enough, but it was her own little safe haven with all the music that helped her throughout several hard moments in life. But with a mother instinct with the size of the world, she kept looking for the signs that her idol groups needed rest. Rest she could give them in her safe haven.

With this in mind, she started planning. She hired the same lawyer as when her heritage became threatened by family wanting the money and the house. Weeks became months when Ann worked out all the details, set up contracts and used her money to cover for the loss of income for each entertainment that agreed that the chosen groups would need their deserved rest. She unexpectedly did receive some request for groups for already next year but that time she would be paid if she could pull this off this time around.

Scheduling all arrivals was tricky but with the help of the managers they managed to have the groups arrive one day after each other. Transfers were scheduled to bring them from the airport to her home in the south. Ann realized that not telling her daughters anything would end bad, but hoping the shock was enough not to get negative results.

****** 

Ann walked through the hallways to each shared bedroom to check on the last details before the first group would arrive today. She tucked corners of the beds one last time, cleaned the mirror in the bathrooms, wiped away imaginary dust bunnies before heading downstairs.

To pass the waiting time, she started setting up the kitchen for lunch. While focused on the meals she wanted to prepare, she heard the sound of her new doorbell. It made her laugh happily as she skipped to the sound of 'Say my name' to the front door.

******

Shindong stepped out the taxi together with his fellow members, grabbing their suitcases out of the trunk before slowly walking up the long drive way to the front of the mansion. Up close it was bigger than from the distance. It was beautifully broken white with flowers painted amongst the windows to the front door. It was an impressive house. He waited for the others to arrive as well, quiet as they were still amazed someone would do this.

Leeteuk was stunned when his manager told him they have a month of freedom, to take their rest, no deadlines for writing, or planning…just take their rest before the harsh idol life would start again. Just like the rest of the men they were wondering who would want them to take this rest. Their fans normally didn't have this much power in the entertainment business to pull these strings.

Ryeowook took the steps and with a shaking hand reached out to press on the doorbell. He was startled when something other than a normal bell sound rang out. He giggled when he recognized it as the newest Ateez song.

The song made the other members laugh relaxed but also realizing a kpop fan has arranged this all.

******

Ann opened the door to a smiling group. "Welcome to Safe Haven!'' she called out and opened the door further to let them in. She made a gesture to help them with the suitcases, but they shook their heads. Ann was pleasantly surprised when Eunhyuk let his suitcase be carried by the other members while placing his arm around her waist and guided her back in to the house. She couldn't help but flush as she led them to the lobby leave their suitcases and onwards to the kitchen.

"My name is Ann and you will be staying in my safe haven for the next 30 days. Please feel free to explore the grounds. I have made some floorplans of the house that you can take with you to explore the house. You will probably need it in the first few days," Ann explained and showing them where to find the floor plans.

"the bedrooms are on the first and second floor and we do have an elevator to bring you the floors. I would join you, but I also would like to prepare your lunches as you must be hungry. I don't have personnel here, just me and my daughters. So I would appreciate the help." Ann said, checking their reactions. It was one of things that she was unsure of; it didn't feel comfortable to hire people she couldn't trust to help her out.

"No problem. We can definitely help with all chores," Donghae said happily. He immediately pulled a few members with him, grabbed a floor plan and started searching for the elevator.

"Do we have any specific bedrooms upstairs?" Heechul asked politely. He still wasn't sure about this woman. She was younger than he was expecting her to be and she wasn't like any other fan he has met yet. She was respectful and shy on some areas, but why would she pay their management to have them take rest. He would find out these days.

"All rooms upstairs that don't have a name plate you may take. But keep in mind three other groups are also coming, so eventually you will need to make groups of 3 or 4 depending on how many beds are within the room."

"Okay. Let's go boys. Let’s explore!" Yesung called out, fists in the air and almost skipped to hunt the elevator.

Ann laughed and returned to the kitchen to prepare food for her hungry guests. She went to the fridge to take out the ingredients, her Ipad ready on her favorite Korean YT channel where she selected several dishes to create. It had taken an adventurous hunt for Korean ingredients, but she was surprised to find a store near her home with almost all ingredients. The rest she had ordered online.

As Ann started, she was in her own happy world and Ryeowook noticed that. So, he quietly sat down at the kitchen table watching her work. His brothers were still upstairs discussing the rooms that held a name plate. They seem to be the bedrooms of her daughters. He was curious where those girls would be. But in the meantime, he focused on her and the way she cooked. He could see some recipes she had made already several times, but some were new. He peeked to the site and saw the name of the channel before looking them up on his phone. He nodded approvingly.

"May I help you?" Ryeowook asked and reached out to steady her as she jumped at his voice.

"You startled me. Yes of course you may help. Maybe you can give me pointers on some recipes or new recipes for cook for larger groups," Ann asked after she secured the dishes she had in her hands.

Ryeowook smiled and nodded. He began to help and found Ann has a very dry humor side on her. She did however keep quiet about her daughters. He only found out she hadn't told the girls anything about the group’s arrival. That was going to the be biggest surprise of them all when they return home in two days.

*****

While their youngest was downstairs, the rest went upstairs with their suitcases to explore further and choose a bedroom. "Maybe we should each choose one bedroom, so the other groups will also have to break up instead us always sharing rooms. It would do the others probably some good as well. Learn to make friends outside of our group?" Leeteuk suggested, smiling to see all the nods.

"Heechul, that is a room with a name plate. Why are you staring at it?"

"I am curious how her daughter would look like. Emma sounds beautiful. How old do you think her daughters would be?" Heechul asked, completely immersed in the name plate.

"Considering Ann isn't that much older than us, it is also possible her daughters could be young teenagers," Sungmin said, removing Heechul from his daydream.

"Right, but still the bedroom across from her is mine and whoever will share it with me," Heechul said, grabbing his suitcase and opening the bedroom door. Spotting 3 beds, he took the one near the window.

The rest left him alone. Leeteuk took Ryeowooks suitcase and placed in the bedroom across from Rose. Eventually they will all meeting her daughters anyway. He himself took the bedroom with Eunhyuk across from Ann. He already saw Eunhyuk eyes light up with Ann the moment she opened the door. He needed to be near in case Eunhyuk needs reeling in.

Everyone had selected a room, unpacked their suitcases before taking their tour back downstairs. They stopped in the living room. Someone made it look cosy even though it was large enough to host at least 15 people. Shindong checked the floorplan and walked further to the game room that seem to be located in the basement. He opened the door and nearly squealed in happiness at everything he spotted.

While Shindong was exploring the game room, Eunhyuk and Donghae found the cinema and were looking through all the DVD's that lines the wall. But something caught his eye and he realized it was one of those hard disks that stored everything online.

Suddenly everywhere rang out "Lunch is ready!"

They left the rooms and returned to the kitchen where the smell of freshly cooked lunch was waiting. The men took a seat and let Ann shyly explain what she made with Ryeowooks help. With their bellies grumbling, they started eating with the given chopsticks.

Ann ate as well but much more slowly while watching their faces. Their faces still shown tiredness but with the laughter it seemed her plan would work well. She blushed when she noticed Heechul staring at her before he was hit in the back of the head from being rude. Now it was his turn to blush when he realized what he had done. He apologized and continued eating.

******

During lunch, the doorbell rang again, but this time a different song came up. They looked at her questioningly. "The sounds changes every time before it starts back to the beginning. It has 7 different songs." Ann explained and started walking to the door.

"No, you continue eating. I will get the door," Leeteuk said before walking to the door and opening it. "Welcome to safe haven!" he said with a big smile on his face to those that stood outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last two groups enter and lifes are never the same....and the girls aren't even home yet.

The two taxis rounded the corner and parked near the driveway. The drivers opened their doors and let out another large group of men out of their vehicles. Suitcases were removed from the trunks and just like the other group they picked up this morning, they were in awe of the mansion.

Yoongi watched the taxis drive away and looked across the driveway to the house. Whoever arranged this happening must have had a lot of power to make this long holiday happen. He was even more curious to who it could be. So focused on his thoughts, he didn't notice his brothers stopping and walked into Jungkook. It made him squeak unmanly.

Jungkook giggled out of happiness. He too was completely entranced by the mansion. The painting on the walls and in between the windows was done so beautifully and in 3D that it made it look like it as real. It made his fingers want to touch it but also want to grab some pencils and draw the mansion.

When the group was complete, Namjoon reached out to the doorbell and pressed. ''Hellavator" started playing, making the other members wonder curiously how such a doorbell could exist.

Namjoon was startled when another Idol opened the door and welcomed them. He stared at Leeteuk from Super Junior as he opened the door so full of happiness. It made him feel happy as well. He was dead tired but his smile was like Hoseok's sunshine smile. It made you feel better when you see it every time.

The others turned their heads to the front door and amazed at the person at the door. 

******

Leeteuk knew the surprise would be bigger when he opened the door instead of Ann, but the looks on those faces were priceless.

"Boys, please come in. Ann is in the kitchen with the other members. Lunch has only just been served and we have enough," Leeteuk said as he opened the door further for the boys to come in the house.

The group left their suitcases in the lobby as instructed by Leeteuk and were led to the kitchen where a delicious smell were coming from. They greeted the others and looked at Ann who had stood up and walked towards them.

"Hi, my name is Ann and welcome to Safe Haven. A place where you hopefully can get enough rest before going back," Ann held out her hand and made a bow just like Eunhyuk had taught her.

More introductions were made and they joined the large table with a lot of dishes and grilled fish and meat. Leeteuk noticed new dishes were on the table and he sternly looked at Ann, but she was nodding her head to Ryeowook who just smiled.

"Boys, eat. Ann made a floor plan which I will show you after lunch and then we will take you upstairs to the rooms on the first and second floor. We have split up, so I think for your own sake you should do the same. It will also help with new friendships," Leeteuk explained, knowing he had done a good job when he noticed Ann was radiating from happiness at his words.

Eunhyuk looked at Leeteuk, a frown on his face before leaning over and whisper "Share?" in his ear. Leeteuk nodded confirmation. It was no use to fight over this woman. In the meantime Ann looked at the interaction and just knew it was about her. She might have planned this for reason, but who knows maybe the girls and her can have some fun as well.

***** 

"I want this room!" several voices rang out on the first floor as Yoongi, Jin and Taehyung took their chosen rooms.

"Why specifically these rooms?" Namjoon asked curiously.

"I need some Joy in my life," Yoongi said calmly but curious as he stared at the name plate on the door next to his room.

"I am very curious who Emma is, so the best way is to stay in the room across from her," Jin stated easily.

"I love roses," Hoseok said, his smile blindingly.

"Then lets continue with the rest to the second floor," Leeteuk announced and took Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung upstairs.

 

*****

When all have selected their rooms, they came downstairs for the full tour with Ann. As she was showing everyone around, she noticed she was losing members. Ann laughed when her group shrank in numbers when she showed all the rooms.

"Anyone who would like to see the gardens before I leave you alone for a well deserved break this afternoon," Ann asked.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk and Namjoon were nodding, and just walked behind her to the gardens. As interesting as the gardens were, all three men were more interested on Ann, or at least Leeteuk and Eunhyuk were. Namjoon was just watching from the sidelines his new friends pay close attention to their host. To him, it looked like she was slightly aware of it, but not completely. He shook his head and decided to go back upstairs to his room for a small nap. He walked to the second floor and traced his fingers across the name plate, very curious to see who this Ava would be. 

******

"Emily, how are you doing with the others in London? Yes, we have some guests to stay here for a while. You will meet them when you return on Friday. How late will you girls return home?" Ann talked to her daughters a while longer before hanging up. Tomorrow would be another busy day when the two last groups would arrive in the morning.

Instead of cooking, she chose to order pizzas. Ann used the intercom to announce the pizzas had arrived and it was like a stampede coming up and down the stairs to have all men sitting at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Ann. For everything. I don't know how you did this, but I am very grateful that you did succeed. I speak for all of us when we say we need this rest so much," Namjoon said calmly, with all the other heads sharing his words.

"But we are curious to your story how you did this, though," Leeteuk stated.

"Would you mind if I only explain that when the last two groups arrive tomorrow? I will share my story then and will explain a bit more about the plans and ideas for you to do. 30 days will be long after the first week," Ann explained and smiled when they agreed. "I will let my daughters introduce themselves when they arrive on Friday."

******

It has been a long while since her house was loud in voices and presence of people. Ann was going to enjoy this to the max. As time went by, the noise level turned softer as they went back to their bedrooms to have a good nights rest. It was time for her to prepare everything for the next morning. Ann took out more ingredients from the fridge and started to make dishes for tomorrow mornings breakfast. Cooking Korean was a relaxing point for her.

Ann noticed that Jin and Ryeowook were joining her. Grateful she smiled at them and they grinned back. Their help caused her to have time left over and she did her evening routine of locking doors and gates to the property. She will explain everything tomorrow evening to everyone.

She turned off everything on basement level and ground floor, before heading upstairs. Her mother instinct told her to check all the rooms and decided to do so, covering sleeping bodies and for the younger ones a kiss on their foreheads before closing each door.

Jimin opened his eyes when Ann left and touched his forehead. With a smile on his face he fell asleep, feeling loved already.


	3. Chapter 3 The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other two groups arrived earlier. And what is that the name of her daughters are attractive to these men? And whats up with Leeteuk and Eunhyuk?

Nothing ever went according to plan and Ann was called early morning of a change. She rushed out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and ran downstairs. It was a miracle she didn't trip over her own feet in her haste to get down. Only then did she check the time….3.30 am….just what she wanted.

Ann took out the breakfast dishes, set the table so the last boys would have something in their stomachs before she let them crash in their beds. She was only just done when the doorbell went. 'Shout out' rang softly through the hallway. Ann was thankful she was awake enough to lower the volume.

She opened the door and was met with 16 yawning young men. Ann opened the door fully and helped them with the suitcases. Ann just let them leave it in the lobby before guided them to the kitchen. 

*****

Hyunwoo and Suho both tried to pay attention to the house and everything in it, but they were just happy to have finally arrived. Sleeping in the plane and the taxi was unsettling and their groups were dead tired. They appreciated that their host arranged some breakfast for them to eat before she slowly instructed them to leave the suitcases for now and follow her to the bedrooms.

"I will leave it up to you which room you want. Each room have already one or two idols sleeping in it, so be careful when you go in," Ann explained. "The rooms with the name plates are the rooms of my daughters." she said when once again there were eyes focused on the names.

Seven men made up their minds, scattered and entered the four bedrooms, filling them. Ann quickly guided the rest of the group to the second floor and watched them do the same. Who knew a name had so much effect on men. She was going to have such a wonderful time when her girls were coming home.

Ann returned to her bedroom just to catch a few more hours of sleep before she needed to go down. She was surprised to see Eunhyuk and Leeteuk waiting near their room. "Is something wrong with Changkyun?"

"No, the boy is already deeply asleep in his bed. We just wanted to make sure you returned safely to your room," Eunhyuk said softly, trailing his hand over her cheek, thumb brushing her bottom lip softly.

Ann knew she must have looked flushed, she certainly felt like it. She watched the men go back to their room and close the door. She swallowed thickly before turning to her room. Ann wished her girls would return home very soon. One night seem already too long.

*****

Kihyun and Hoseok were up at 10.00 am and decided to go downstairs to grab their suitcases. As they walked down the hallway, they noticed the name plates.

"I wonder what Maya looks like," Kihyun wondered out loud. "And what kind of person she is."

"I am curious about Lily. I feel she is petit and beautiful, just like a lily," Hoseok said, daydreaming about a girl he hasn't met yet.

When they came downstairs, the kitchen was to be already full of people.

"Good morning!" they were greeted happily from the Super Junior and BTS members.

"Hi, is there any breakfast left perhaps? Or should I make more?" Kihyun asked while offering to cook.

"Kihyun, Ann has made a lot of breakfast dishes for you and the EXO members last night. Her fridge is stocked, I am sure there are plenty of leftovers," Ryeowook said, opening the fridge and let Kihyun and Hoseok choose their dishes.

"Can you tell us something about the situation we are in right now?" Kihyun asked while eating his breakfast, humming to how good it tastes.

"No, she wants to tell us today when we were all together so she will only have to explain it once," Leeteuk answered.

"So what's with you and Eunhyuk chasing Ann?" Shindong asked, going straight to the point as many have noticed their attention to her.

"Uhmmmm….yes, well….attraction is one part of it, but her presence, her voice, the way she walks and reacts to either of us and her humor…it's just…you know…that!" Eunhyuk said, stumbling over the right words to say.

Leeteuk wasn't any better, "What he said."

"And you simply share? Isn't that unfair to her? You should respect whichever choice she makes, whether she chooses both of you, or one of you or none at all," Shindong stated firmly, not liking to see Ann getting hurt.

"So, you are already attached to her within one day?" Jooheon asked from the doorway where he had been listening in.

"Yes, we do," Jimin answered timidly. "She checked on us last night to make sure we were still covered, and she gave me a kiss on my forehead like my mom used to do. It made feel loved and treasured." Jungkook and Taehyung nodding along.

The answer left everyone thinking. How could a woman grow on you so fast within one day….How will they react to her daughters?

*****

 It took a while for Ann to realize she slept away the morning and it was now 1 pm. Instead of hurrying, she lay awake in her bed thinking about this early morning with Eunhyuk and Leeteuk. Was she really attracted to both? Was she really going to play along? She wasn't sure about everything right now. For now, she will just go through the day and see where it gets her.

Ann stood up and went to her private bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs. She noticed most of the four groups sitting in the kitchen finishing lunch. Faces brightening when she entered and a surprise hug from the youngest members. She hugged them back and give them another peck on the forehead.

For everyone to see, it was clear that Ann saw the youngest amongst them as her children. She treated them as such but yet on a normal way. The boys were shining with happiness from just her presence. It made Namjoon, Suho, Kihyun and Leeteuk smile. Could this truly be the best thing ever?

*****

As time went by, early evening everyone was sitting and some snuggling in the living room, watching tv. Ann carried in some plates of finger food and a list. The group looked up and Leeteuk made room for her to sit.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to start my story of why I have done this. Feel free to ask questions along the story," Ann started. When she received nods from around the group, she nervously coughed. An arm made his way across her shoulders and she was startled, looking up to Leeteuk. He smiled and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze to encourage her to start.

"When I was 18 years old, I decided against my parents’ wishes that I wanted to live large, so I could create a safe house for those that needed a break from whatever situation they were in. It was a four-year process before I was accepted as a foster mom," Ann started, taking a sip of water.

"As the year went by, I received many teenagers that either needed a few weeks away or just a day or two before they went back to their parents. After 13 years, I had gotten 7 young girls around the age of 11 and these girls never left. With these girls in mind, I wanted to move to a bigger house but needed a more stable income in order to do so. So, I stopped as a foster mother and adopted the 7 girls." Ann took a few moments and another squeeze on her shoulder let her continue her story.

"Within 3 years a lot of things happened, my mother and grandmother passed away shortly after one another, leaving with a heritage that made my wish come true. My stable income increased and the mansion that I received after my grandmother’s death became our new home. A home that needed a fix, but as the years went by, I managed while watching my girls grown up." Ann didn't realize she was leaning more into Leeteuk's embrace as she continued.

"My girls made me listen to kpop music and I became addicted to your music very quickly. Your music helped me in many ways through my own burn out, the decisions I made for myself and my girls. Until I noticed in several shows how tired you all looked. You all looked exhausted, so I called my lawyer and explained my ideas and plans and he has helped me a lot. It took a full year before your management agreed to let you stay with me for 30 days without any planning, schedules or deadlines. They realized you needed this break and it might as well be the only break for a few years, but I hope you can make the best of this for yourself as well as the entire group," Ann said, ending her story before sitting up straight again.

"Do you have any questions?" Ann asked as she only noticed now that there were no questions during the story.

"Not so much about the story, but I am curious about the rules of the house, how certain things work etc.," Donghae spoke up.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "Save me" was heard and several members stood up. "I will go!"

The only thing Ann heard from the hallway when the front door was opened, were squeaks. Familiar squeaks…guess the girls have gotten home early.


	4. Side story: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about how the girls did end up at Ann's home.

It has been month now that her home was finished. All bedrooms were ready for her foster children if she would be ever approved. Her dream was large to give more children a safe haven….a name that she has given her home. Only the garden still needed some finishing touches, but she would prefer to do so with possible children.

Her phone rang and as she picked it up, she noticed it was from the foster agency. "Hello?"

"Ann, we have a situation. Two weeks ago, there was a large car accident where several trucks and cars were involved. The only survivors were 7 female teenagers all from different families. We have tried to place them with families, but it is not working out. Would you be willing to try to see if they can with you?" the therapist asked.

"What are their ages?"

"Ava, Emma, Rose, Emily are 11 years old. Lily, Joy and Maya are 12 years old." 

"What about their families?" 

"Ava, Rose, Joy and Maya don't have suitable families that can take care of them and the family that could take in Lily, Emma and Emily have indicated that they don't want the children."

Ann's heart broke at hearing that. Why wouldn't they want these children? "Yes, bring them here. Make sure they also have all their documents, school works, books and anything they want to bring. Bring family photos please as well. Everything you can find," Ann instructed, going full foster mom mode. That does mean however, am I approved of being a foster parent?"

"Yes, Ann. You have been approved," the woman on the other side said, clearly a smile heard in her words.

***** 

Ann was prepared for everything right up to now. But when she saw the 7 girls standing their forlorn in front of her, she felt her heart break. Fighting back tears, she came down the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Ann. And you will be staying with me for the next while," Ann introduced.

She looked as each girl shyly raised their hands to introduce themselves. 

Straight dark hair with blonde highlights, dressed in black jeans, black shirt. "My name is Ava." The small girl was definitely a tumbler girl. This one would love to climb trees.

A petit dark brown-haired girl came next "My name is Lily."  Innocent, but could be unexpectedly dangerous in character.

Platinum blonde and a curious look on her face stepped next to Lily. "My name is Rose." A girl who would get lost in the library.

Dark brown, close to black and dark brown but with lighter tips. Two girls stuck to the hips both stepped forward. "We are Emma and Maya." Girls with a keen eye for trouble.

Dark blond, close to brown hair; a giggly girl. "My name is Emily." Giggles will echo in the house.

Black haired and strong willed. "My name is Joy." Drama girl but will be strong in her opinion.

"And my is name is Hellen, their counselor," Hellen introduced herself. She felt assured as she saw the woman in front of her focus on the girls.

"Nice to meet you girls. May I help you with your suitcases and boxes," Ann asked. She felt if she took immediate orders, the girls would jump straight back into the car.

"Yes, please," Rose said shyly.

And that's how Ann stood in the lobby with all the suitcases, boxes and the girls. "Let's leave them here for now. I would like you to show the ground floor, so you know where to find items and rooms." Ann knew she was too giddy, but she wanted to enclose these girls into her arms.

"So, from the entrance, the long hallway is connected to several rooms. First, we have here the study where I normally work, but if you feel like company you can always join. Then next to the study, we have the elevator that we will be using for your boxes and suitcases later on. And then we have the kitchen. Would you like to have a drink and something to eat before continuing the tour?"

"Do you have banana milk?" Ava asked eagerly.

"Actually, I do, but also strawberry milk and chocolate milk, in case some of you would prefer that," Ann answered and took out several easy packages. She smiled softly as only the chocolate milk was left on the counter. She quickly prepared some sandwiches and with food in their hands, she continued the tour.

"This is the living room, connected to the terrace. And at the very end of the hallway is the library," Ann said, guiding them inside. She spotted very easily that when she would be looking for Rose, she will most likely be in the library.

"Across from the library is the swimming pool. Now within my home I have 8 hidden rooms that I call nooks. I have for now opened these nooks so you can check the inside. Each nook has a bookcase as a door that you can open and close on both sides."

She watched as all girls curiously stepped into a nook, closed the cabinet door and easily opened it again. "Does each nook have a round window?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes, they do, otherwise the energy bill would be very high if I had to turn on the lamp every time."

The girls giggled at the way Ann stated that. Hellen was impressed with the house, but more so how she dealt with the 7 girls. Not many families could handle even one girl, let alone seven.

"Let's find the kitchen again to throw away the packages and perhaps to wash your hands," Ann said as she walked back. Ava ran forward as she proudly showed she found the kitchen.

"Shall we take the suitcases with us when we go upstairs?" Ann suggested and received several nods. It was clear very fast not everything fitted into the elevator in one go.

"Let's split up, Hellen will go first with a few of you and the second group goes with me," Ann said, but received hard shaken nos on that.

"Oh," Ann said, looking a bit lost.

"How about I take all the suitcases with me? And then the girls can join you on the second ride?" Hellen said determinedly.  That got her 7 affirmative nods.

When they were all upstairs, Ann showed everyone the bedrooms. But also, her bedroom, so the girls were able to find it whenever they might need it. She will be sleeping with an open door for now.

"For now, I want you to choose a bedroom on the first floor, so we can stay together until a later stage. When you get older, we can see if the rooms upstairs are something where you want to go to."

*****

It's been one month for the girls to get used to the new home. Lots of talks with Ann and together on how to continue further. Ann called her lawyer to get the future of these girls prepared and contact her when everything was ready before she would tell the girls. For now, the girls were going to be introduced to a new project.

"Girls, may I ask your presence downstairs near Ava's nook?" Ann used the intercom to get her girls downstairs.

"It has been a month since you arrived with me. In this last month we have done a lot, but we have skipped one item and I think it is time for you to come to terms with that," Ava started and pressed a button in Ava's book case and the teens jumped a little when the wall open to the inside. "Welcome to our shrine room."

The girls walked inside and spotted their photo boxes immediately. Each was sitting against a length of wall. There were several poofs to sit on. But the most fascinating item in the room were the walls. The walls were covered with drawn photo frames that were ready to be filled. One length of wall was already filled. Ann watched the girls walk towards it and saw several photos.

"These are photos from my family and friends. Some no longer with us and some still are but just as precious to me. This is my father, my mother, my grandmother both no longer with me, my brother, his wife and their two children, but also my friends who are no longer with me. As you can see, I have painted in between the white areas, flowers that remind me of them. I would like you to start first with hanging up photos of your beloved ones," She explained to the girls.

She watched as each teen went to her box and sorted out the photos they wanted to use. When the space became too high, she would help them hang up the photos. Tissues were distributed as tears fell pretty quickly, but she was prepared for that.

It took the girls a while before they noticed that there were lines on each length of the photo wall that looked like a cabinet of some kind. They turned their heads towards Ann's version and frowned when they saw the reddish cabinet. Ann waited calmly before each girl turned to her and smiled. She watched their eyes light up before silently guided them to the living room to select their own cabinet. Together they placed the cabinets into place.

"These cabinets hold candles that fit in the lantern so when it holds a special date, you light a candle and you have more space to store your other photos. In case you want to paint like I have done, I would advise you to first start with an pencil lightly drawing before deciding on when to paint. Don't overdo it, just take your time."

"How about we now grab some lunch and you let me listen to the music you girls are listening to nowadays."

*****

They were six months with Ann when the call came from her lawyer regarding the safety of these beautiful girls. She called Matt to come over but also Hellen, who was still the girl’s counselor.

"Thank you, Hellen, to join this meeting as well. The moment these girls came into my care and you told me some of their families didn't want them, I wanted to make sure these girls would have the safety they deserve. Whether that happens while they are staying with me or with another family if they would wish so. I had Matt create legal contracts for them, so they hold their own rights and they make the decisions and not any other adult," Ann explained.

"Ann, that can only be done via court," Hellen objected.

"The contracts that Ann has made me draw up are approved by the highest court possible and are by legal law confirmed and signed. It will only need the girl’s signatures for me to register them," Matt interrupted and took out each contract. "I will need to ask the girls one by one to join me in Ann's study for them to read through it, ask questions and sign without the interference of any adult. It is still in their right to say now because of their age."

Ann waited anxiously for the girls to return; she wanted them completely safe from harm. When each girl returned with a big smile, she knew she didn't have to worry.

When everyone returned to the living room, Hellen stood up. "I also came here with good news. After several visits, I came to say that the girls can be adopted by anyone who are approved by us and that includes you, Ann."

"My request to adopt them was approved?" Ann whispered softly. She was removed from her awe when Rose and Ava hugged her. "You want to adopt us?"

"All of us?" Lily asked quietly.

"All of you," Ann confirmed and laughed when she was hugged from all sides.

"Adoption papers do take a while, but I will send the format to Matt to draw them up. And also, these have to go through court. Most likely a judge wants to talk with the girls to see if this is also what they want before it is approved," Hellen explained while Matt nodded his confirmation.

*****

3 years later, the adoption papers fell through and the girls were officially hers. 15 and 16 years they were now, and it was time for her second project. She never knew this project would even get started, but she was looking forward to it. In three years’ time lots of things changed. The girls picked out their own style bedroom, 4 girls moved to the second floor, nooks were redecorated with choices. The songs on her doorbell became full on K-pop songs. It certainly surprised the courier and other people.

Her girls were standing in front of him, each gripping a think colorful marker. "What do we do with these markers?"

Have you ever heard of the dot room?" All shook their heads. "A dot room is a completely white room, including floor and ceiling. The walls, floor and ceiling have drawings on them, and it is up to us to color it in with only dots. The end of that marker you are holding is dot. So, no stripes, only dots."

"We have room with that?"

"Yes, while you were on your school trip, I had the last room getting ready for us do this project. The ceiling and floor we will do last but I thought maybe we could start with the walls. The only thing we don't have as this photo are the furniture."

"What are the drawings?" Emily frowned, Ann never smirked like that.

The door opened and the white of the walls really came on strong on the eyes, but they continued walking on their socks inside. "Wait, that is SUJU!" Rose screamed excitingly. "And that is EXO!" 

"BTS! BTS! Monsta X!"

"Ceiling is….us?"

Floor is……iKON and GOT7?"

"Why are we on the ceiling?"

Ann laughed at their responses but didn't answer, simply started to work. The girls followed soon after. It took 6 months before the room was completely finished. Ann had the floor waxed so the dots stayed beautiful and you could easily walk over it without damaging the dots. The ceiling and walls had a protective coat as well. The dot room became their K-pop shrine to hold all albums, photo cards, concert merch and much more.

 

*****

And only recently their tree house was built…


	5. Chapter 4: London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter about the girls in London...

Meanwhile, in London, Emily was suspicious why Ann refused to tell her who were staying at their home. She knew guests were expecting to stay for 30 days or longer, but she normally would say this to them. But the background made it sound like there were more than 5 people in the house. And because their house was large, she wasn't comfortable that Ann would be alone there without them as backup.

"I want to go home," Emily said suddenly in the group.

"Why? What happened? Did something happen at home?" Lily asked, frowning as they had planned this trip for so long to finally be here for a few days.

"Ann is home alone with more than 5 men in the house," Emily stated bluntly.

"What?" more voices rang out.

"Should we be worried? Ann is a strong woman though," Rose said, feeling the need to defend her.

"Yes, but her heart is too large. Before you know it, she has adopted them all," Emma contributed.

"That and the noises in the background made me feel like there is more than 5 people in our house," Emily added to the worry.

"We are going home! Contact the travel agency to see if we can reschedule the return ticket," Ava stated and already turning around to pack her bag.

 

*****

 

The girls were packed and sitting at their designated gate waiting to return home. Each girl lost in their thoughts when thinking of going home.

"What are we going to use as an excuse why we are home a day earlier?"

"Be happy if we arrive earlier, because we have a delay of three hours"

"WHAT!?"

Five hours later and they were finally boarding. They were quiet the entire flight, too worried for their mother to talk about the days they did spend in London. Upon arrival, they rushed to get their suitcases and called a taxi. Normally they would have travelled by train, but their brain made it up that they needed to get home very quickly.

"What are we going to do when we do get home?"

"How will we test the guys to see if they are safe?"

"How old did they sound in the background?"

"Let's just protect Ann at all costs and see what happens next," Ava said, seemingly much more clearheaded than the other girls.

They sighed when the taxi driver finally pulled in the driveway. Quickly stepping out of the van, helping the driver take out their suitcases and slowly making their way to the front door.

"Why is it so quiet? Isn't it dinner time?" Emily asked while searching for her keys.

"Emily, what are you searching for? Ann forbade us taking the keys with us in case we lost them. She said just ring the bell," Maya said, grinning at the panic in her sisters’ eyes.

"Yes, but what song are we going to hear? That is what worries me the most?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Just ring it!" Lily and Emma called out.

Save me was heard and Emily went haywire. "She is sending us the sign!"

The other girls weren't entirely sure how to take the signal as Emily saw it, but they heard the front door open.

Emma looked up expecting to see Ann but squeaked loudly when her eyes fell onto the tall young man in the door opening. Her legs were shaking and before she knew it, her legs gave out and an ouch followed.

Without paying any attention to the front door, her sisters rushed to her to see if she was okay. The only thing Emma could do was point her finger to the front door that in the meantime had opened wider, showing 3 more young men.

Joy and Rose followed Emma's finger pointing and squealed loudly when their eyes rested on a shorter male, who seem to be staring straight at them. They joined Emma on the ground.

Ava, Lily and Maya looked up to see if Ann was coming out to help their sisters but froze when they saw the four men in the doorway. Two men stepped out and made their way to the fallen girls. Both Ava and Maya made a noise in the back of throats that made the third male laugh. His laughter ringing in their ears.

It was like domino happening. One by one the girls fell down upon seeing the men.

Too speechless to make reason Emily could do only one thing " **ANN!!!!** "


	6. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are recovering from their shock.

Ann watched Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Hyunwoo and Jungkook run to the door to open it. The squeak so recognizable to be Emma, the squeal belonging to Joy and Rose and the other noises were a relieve to hear. As much as she was comfortable with these men, she had missed her girls terribly. Even though she knew she kept this a secret and know she will hear about it from them, she felt happy that they were home.

" **MOM!!** "

"I have been summoned," Ann said calmly but laughed at the panic in her daughter’s voice.

She gently moved Hyunwoo out of the door opening to look at her 7 daughters, kneeling on the ground, too shocked to do anything but stare at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jungkook.

"You are home a day early," Ann stated as nothing has happened. "Come inside. I was about to tell the men what their days will be like."

Curious looks from the men before they each took one or two girls by the hand and walked them inside.

Chanyeol gently lifted Emma and Ava back onto their feet and held their hands as he walked them back inside to the living room. Where he normally would take large steps, he minimized them now as he noticed that Emma was not up for big steps. He looked at her and smiled.

Emma felt a small squeeze on her hand. She shyly looked up and blushed when she saw Chanyeol looking at her, biting his bottom lip and she softly choked. His thumb was stroking the back of her hand. She quickly looked forward, only to see the living room full of idols. Instinctively she squeezed back….hard.

Ava was recovering from her shock and calmly looked into the hallway and into the living room until she spotted Namjoon. "Oh my lord."

Joy and Rose were helped in the same way by Kyungsoo. The smaller man fitted perfectly between the girls. Hand were taken and gently guided to the living room. Joy only having eyes for the man holding her hand, not understanding why Kyungsoo had stopped walking until she looked forward. It doesn’t happen often that Ann get to see her brave girl turning so shy within seconds of realizing why Kyungsoo had stopped, she would have slammed her body into a wall. Rose wasn't doing any better, but more so because of her findings in the living room.

Lily and Maya were breathing fast as Jungkook was their helping hand. Strong arms lifting them easily, holding them a tad longer until he was certain they stayed on their feet. Hands were taken and Ann laughed at the bubbly energy Jungkook was showing her girls as they timidly walked next to him.

Now, Emily might have been shocked especially at the handsome man before her who was helping her up, but her mind was racing. "You are fine?"

Ann hadn't realized her worrywart was truly worried after their phone call. She stepped forward and embraced her daughter's face gently and looked in to her eyes. "I am fine. More than fine, but I am very happy that you have returned. I missed you." Ann released her daughter and pushed her in Hyunwoo's muscled arms while bringing their suitcases one by one into the lobby.

*****

When Ann returned to the living room, she quickly spotted her children amongst the large amount of men. Emily was sitting between Hyunwoo and Lay, Emma squished between Chanyeol and Jin, Rose between Hoseok and Baekhyun, Ava in the corner with just Namjoon at her side, Joy was visibly shaking from nerves between Jooheon and Kyungsoo, Lily seemingly the only one relaxed next to Sehun and Jungkook and her beautiful Maya was not sure about her place between Taehyung and Kai.

Other things were noticeable as well, Ryeowook was focused on her Rose. Frowning she felt she needed to keep an eye on him. If Yoongi had been given the choice, her Joy would probably been sitting on his lap instead of between the other boys. Namjoon already claimed her Ava, making sure nobody was sitting on the other side of her. Chanyeol and Jin seem to battle for Emma's attention, which at the moment seem to be the floor. Hoseok was staring into Sehun's eyes before flickering to her Lily, who seem to enjoy the rivalry. Kihyun was smiling shyly at her Maya, catching her eyes now and then. And her Emily had Hyunwoo completely enthralled as she had shown her concern for Ann in his presence.

It seems her job gotten bigger now that her daughters had returned home, but she was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

"Before my daughters arrived, I was going to explain the schedules that I have hung up in the kitchen. Those are not schedules with deadlines or tasks, they are simply to give you ideas of what you could do to spend your time besides sleeping," Ann said, winking at Yoongi and Hyungwon, making them blush.

"I did add a chores list. I have no hired personnel, so I do everything myself with my daughters helping. I would appreciate it a lot if you keep your shared rooms clean and aired out by occasionally opening a window. Help us out with cooking and cleaning and the rest of the days are yours. We have bikes available for those that want to use them to visit the city center but feel free to call a taxi if you prefer that transport."

"I have also adjusted the floor plans with your names on it per room, so if I do have search for you, I know where to look first," Ann explained, showing the newly printed out floor plans. "I will start dinner as it is already relatively late and please help my daughters taking their suitcases to their rooms."

Ann laughed as a group of men rushed to the lobby, grabbing a suitcase and standing in line at the elevator, waiting for the suitcase owner to claim her place besides them.

"Before you all go make friends with the daughters of the house, we would like to add something," two men joked and waited until everyone's attention was to them. "As we share the same first name, I have decided it will make our lives easier if you just called me Hope. That way no mistakes can be made."

*****

Ann went to the kitchen and took out all the ingredients, noticing right away she had to go shopping again. She took her notebook from the drawer and while picking out the ingredients, make a list of items she needed to buy at the toko near home. She once more got the help of two cooks, this time Kihyun and Jin. Ryeowook seemed to be chasing Rose.

With 3 people, dinner was made much more quickly for 39 people then when she did it alone.

"Does Maya have a boyfriend?" Kihyun asked suddenly out of the blue.

Ann smiled knowingly. "Perhaps you should ask her that? She is an adult."

"Maybe I should," Kihyun mumbled, respecting the answer Ann had given him. He would just need to gain courage to even just talk to her.

"Ann, let us set the table?" Leeteuk and Eunhyuk asked as they had seated themselves in the kitchen watching Ann cook. When she nodded, they stood up and tried to touch her as much as possible whenever they reached something for the table.

Ann didn't know what to do with herself. It was either an arm around her waist to reach the utensils, fingers just stroking the top of her hips or her cheek as they grabbed the plates but the press of a warm body against her back with a very noticeable bulge against her when they reached for the glasses, made her stop cutting before she hurt herself.

Jin watched from the sidelines as the two SUJU men made their advances onto their host. The woman was clearly out of her debt regarding these two, but she did seem to want it as she didn't stop them. The handsome man thought of Emma who had caught his eye. The shy woman had such a cute sneeze and squeal, it made his heart tighten. He always had a thing for cute women.

Kihyun did as instructed when Ann asked him to announce dinner was ready and he pressed the button before saying very loudly "Dinner is ready, asshats! Come and get it!"

And that was exactly what Ann needed to hear, humor in her current state. She pushed her way out of the kitchen to the table to give herself some air. She saw Emily first who looked just like her, flushed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, probably the same as you," Emily cheekily answered and received a kiss on her forehead in return. A quick hug from her mom and she walked away to choose a seat.


	7. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't continue reading if you don't want to see flirting or romantic feelings or even touchy feelings between the girls and the idols. My muse has started a very bumpy ride of this strange inspiration story.

When Emily entered the lobby to see the line at the elevator, she checked who had her suitcase and was surprised it was Jimin. She walked towards him and watched his eyes going large as if only now he registered which suitcase he had picked.  A small smile came to his face as he blushed when she stood next to him. Light butterflies were swimming in her belly as they waited for the elevator to come down. She stepped in and he followed.

Jimin was a bit too eager in following her and he tripped over his own feet to join her in the elevator. He noticed suddenly how close he was standing to her and with one hand on the suitcase he placed the other around her waist. She was shaking, was she as nervous as him?

All the way to her bedroom, Jimin's arm and hand stayed around her waist. She turned to thank him, but he had gotten closer.

"Will you show me the garden tomorrow?" Jimin whispered in her ear. His breath blowing in her ear before he pulled back, his eyes staring into hers. He blushed when he noticed how close she was. Jimin took a step backwards and stepped into his bedroom.

Emily wasn't sure what just happened, but her body was completely flushed, and she felt warm inside. Butterflies just turned into something bigger….like a phoenix or something. It was burning.

*****

Lily enjoyed the fact that both Sehun and Jungkook were standing next to her suitcase. She calmly walked towards them in the line and waiting for the elevator to return before she stepped in. She giggled when both men rushed into the elevator with the suitcase and let her stand between them.

Sehun was anything but calm and it didn’t help that Jungkook was refusing to leave Lily alone. Was he really going to have to fight to gain her attention? He frowned but was startled when Lily pressed her slim palm on his chest, making him blush like a young boy.

Jungkook was in the same situation however and he frowned slightly. Was she interested in both of them, but what about Hoseok, he also have been eyeing this petit lady.

Lily was surprised how she wasn't feeling shy; she felt challenged to have two young men fight for her attention. But did she really want to choose between them? She placed each of her hands on their chest and winked at both of them before leaving the elevator and headed towards her room.

Sehun and Jungkook followed quickly with the suitcase and when they reached her bedroom, they both frowned as they saw that Hoseok arrived and was waiting at her door. She gave him the same wink as them and grabbed her suitcase before shutting the door.

Inside her room, she blushed and hid her face in her hands. "What is wrong with me? Am I really doing this?"

*****

Emma giggled as she followed her sisters to the hallway. Her suitcase was in the hands of Chanyeol, who bluntly just stared at her, making her blush. His free arm wrapped once again around her waist, her shirt slightly riding up, his hand low on her hip and a thumb continuously stroking her exposed flesh. Slowly she walked into the elevator, too scared to make a sudden move like tripping over air.

Chanyeol knew the effect he had on Emma and he was enjoying her short puffs of breath, her moans in the back of her throat whenever his thumb would tickle her skin, the tip of her tongue as she wet her dry lips. When they stepped out of the elevator, he guided her to her room.

Emma was out of breath. She had trouble thinking and didn’t know how to respond to him. She felt attracted to him and her body just knew he is one of them while her other half was yearning towards Jin. She smiled shyly when Chanyeol growled in the back of throat and she realized he must have guessed how she felt.

Chanyeol noticed soon enough that he didn't have her full attention and he had to share hers with another man. Guessing quickly, it was Jin who had been on her other side in the living room, he growled lightly, feeling with fascination how goosebumps appeared on the skin below his thumb. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and entered his shared bedroom.

Emma entered her bedroom and stood still. What was happening? Her body was not listening to her. She had goosebumps everywhere, his voice was silky smooth, but his thumb was driving her wild. And she still had to go downstairs and sit at the kitchen table with everyone. "How am I going to survive?"

*****

Namjoon watched the timid woman walk towards him and stand next to her suitcase, trying to contain herself. She seemed very focused on the floor. He smiled largely and moved the suitcase in such a way, his hand grabbed hers.

Ava was startled when a warm hand enveloped her, their fingers linking together. That made her look up into those beautiful eyes. She felt her lips go dry and as she wet them with the tip of her tongue, she saw him follow the movement. It made her belly feel very warm and spasming from excitement.

He guided her towards her room and leaned forward. His lips didn't touch her, but they were very close to hers. All he had to do was trip and he would kiss her, but it was too soon. His attraction to this woman was immense and he wanted to do all in his power to make these 30 days’ worth of every second.

Ava felt Namjoon pulling back without having touched her and she quickly leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Telling him that she felt the same. She saw his shock at her bolt move but his smile grew before letting her go. "See you at dinner."

She went into her room and kept touching her lips. "Did I just kiss him? Ann is going to kill me!" 

*****

Joy was completely distracted with all the men in the living room before she made herself walk towards her suitcase. She stood still when she noticed Yoongi holding her suitcase and Jooheon standing next to him, hand on his waist as if he just wanted to be connected to the suitcase. She smiled and stood next to them. Entering the elevator, she was just like her sisters sandwiched between the two men.

Jooheon and Yoongi had calmly already talked to each other regarding their attraction to Joy unlike many of the other men and decided both were going for it with every fiber of their being just like Leeteuk and Eunhyuk with Ann. They let Joy guide them to her room.

Yoongi held her hand and raised it to his lips. Her eyes followed every movement and she gasped when she felt his lips on her skin. It was there and just as quickly it was gone, leaving her shivering and leaning against her door. From the other side, Jooheon leaned in and brushed his fingers from her sleep over her cheek to her ear lobe and finally resting in her neck.

Both men saw the goosebumps appear before smiling as Joy escaped to her room leaving her suitcase outside. They laughed softly before going to their shared bedroom. Soon Joy quickly grabbed her suitcase and yanked the item into her room.

*****

Rose followed the others to the elevator only to arrive and got an arm offered by Ryeowook. She looked at him and nodded, taking his arm and entering the elevator. She didn't notice right away he was talking to her. Rose looked up and he smiled.

"Talk with your mother," Ryeowook said, knowing her inner battle. It was his concern too. "She knows."

"How do you know," Rose asked, frowning that he already to talked to Ann.

"Because I am worried about the age difference," He answered. "But I trust your mom to advise us both fair and square."

"Okay, I will," Rose said, thankful he was worried about the same thing.

Ryeowook leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek. A soft caress of his hand against her cheek and he entered his own bedroom, leaving her standing in the hallway.

She heard footsteps and Rose quickly stepped into the safety of her own bedroom, her cheeks burning brightly. 

*****

Maya saw she was the last person in the lobby, her suitcase in the hands of Changkyun and Taehyung. They stood close together waiting for her to come closer. When she was close enough, they embraced her. "We need to talk."

Changkyun and Taehyung had seen Kihyun's stare at Maya from the second the girl walked into the house. "So we know you like Kihyun and he sure is attracted to you. So we are here to chat," they said calmly.

She wasn't sure what she was hearing. They were telling her the best way to get into Kihyun's pants because he will be too shy to take the first step. What about her? She has never been a daredevil. Why did she have to take the first step? But she endured the entire talk and mentally made notes on what she should do.

When they walked away, she looked at them and frowned, ''Are they holding hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked? Disappointed.. I did warn in the beginning :). Not shocked? Thanks for reading, but it is going to get worse... You need to be open minded on this entire journey.


	8. side story: Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries about age differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If age difference is something you are against, then please stop reading. Rose is in this story 19 years old.

"Mom, can we talk?" Rose asked. After her small talk with Ryeowook she was curious what her mom would think.

"Sure, is this about Ryeowook?"

Rose nodded and let her mom guide to her to her nook. As they settled themselves in the nook, Ann turned to Rose.

"Always keep in mind, age is….," Ann started. She was interrupted by a knock.

"Can I join?" Ryeowook's voice rang from behind the bookcase.

Ann looked at Rose and she nodded. "Might as well do two in one." Ann opened the bookcase, let the young man entered their nook and settle across from them.

"Always keep in mind, age…Is a matter of feeling, not of years.

Feeling attracted to someone who is older than doesn't always mean anything bad. It will require time and energy to make it work and learn from each other.

And there’s nothing more attractive than seeing the world through the eyes of someone who’s experienced things you haven’t. Dating someone older or younger exposes you to their stories, their peers, their cultural references and their insights, all of which can lead to great discussion and even more intimacy.

Even if it doesn’t last forever, I hope you won’t let age gaps deter you from an intriguing relationship.

Trust your hearts and instinct and decide individually what your choice would be."

"May I ask a personal question?" Ryeowook asked.

Ann nodded, but she had a suspicion of what that would be. "Do you mind that both Leeteuk and Eunhyuk are flirting with you?"

"I have had a very turbulent life and to be chased and flirted with by two younger men, who am I to complain, but they will be in for surprise," Ann answered cheekily.

"MOM! TMI!" Rose said, placing her hands over her ears.

Ann looked her with much love, and sometimes surprised on how her children are still so innocent. She looked at Ryeowook and he noticed how innocent she could be no matter their decision.

"Let's go back to the living room. I have a feeling more people want to talk to me," Ann said as she stood up and left the nook.

"Can we stay here for a while longer?"

"Of course, but talk about it ok? Before you make a decision, get to know one another," Ann said and left the nook, leaving two lovebirds behind.


	9. Stern talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short side story: With romance and smut in the air, Ann feels the need to talk to her daughters.

"Ladies, basement nook, please. We need to talk!" Ann called to her daughters. She took the stairs, turned the corner, ignored all the looks she was getting from the boys and escaped into the nook and waiting for her girls to arrive.

One by one her daughters entered the basement nook and settled in their comfy chairs. It was the only nook that fitted 8 people.

"These groups have been here for four days now and before we continue let me get this of my chest. Several boys have asked permission to flirt with you and whatever that will entail.

You girls are all adults, whether I see you as innocent girls or not, I know that is not the case for some of you. I want you to be careful with any of them. No matter which of you decide to go further with, make sure you realize the consequences as they will leave in about 26 days."

Ann looked around the group and saw their lovesick faces. "Just be careful alright? I don't want any of you hurt."

"What about you? Are you taking care of you heart?" Maya asked curiously.

"I will sweetheart. But I have made up my mind," Ann answered, a smirk appearing on her face.

"TMI!"

"No use, you know how she loves to torture us."

"Also, some of the men will take these days to get reacquainted again with each other and for some in an intimate way. Leave those boys alone. Don't interrupt, don't mock them, let them have their peace, you hear me? If I hear any bad word about this from any of you, I will send you to that girl boarding school you all love so much!"

"We won't. We promise,” Ava said, speaking for all of them.

When Ann opened the bookcase again to step out, she noticed the basement was empty. She frowned, she could have sworn the youngest guests were playing several games before she entered the nook. Shrugging she left her girls on their own devices and went to the kitchen.

She stopped, surprise on her face. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to surprise you. We baked a cake!" Jooheon stated, showing proudly their lop-sided cake.

Ann hugged him and pecked his nose, causing him to scrunch up his nose. "Thank you."

She stayed with the six youngest and enjoyed their cake, while her girls wandered off.


	10. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann's daughters are exploring.
> 
> Keep in mind simple romance is being added. SMut is also added, but posted in a different area. I am still a smut writer, so the muse will write them but I would like to keep it out this main story. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you want to read romance otherwise stop right here.
> 
> also, smutty and explicit chapters are posted in the second part of the series. First smut is already posted.

They were thankful the kitchen was free as hands became more demanding in finding skin. Frantic kisses on mouths, cheeks, nibbles on earlobes and neck. Necks were littered with hickies. A thigh pressed between legs, friction needed to get off. Moans turning louder until they heard a squeak. Slowly they turned their heads towards the door opening and noticed two figures hastily walking away.

"Kitchen is probably not a good idea. Want to find one of the nooks?" 

******

Yoongi finally caught up with Joy in the kitchen, getting herself a drink. After her talk to her mother, Joy was ignoring them all. He figured she just wasn't sure what she wanted yet. He approached her and lightly tapped her back only for her to jump as she didn’t hear anyone come in.

Joy turned around and was met with Yoongi, holding a red rose to her. "I know you don't know what you want yet, and I will be patient for you make up your mind. I also know I will leave in 3 weeks, but perhaps you are willing to have some fun with me throughout those days. And I don't mean sex, just doing all kinds of stuff together," Yoongi explained nervously.

He watched her nod and pecked her on the cheek before leaving her and her thoughts behind. She slowly walked to her bedroom. She had a lot to think about.

******

Ava envied Lily as she watched her sister have enough courage to take control of what she wanted while she had done that once since Namjoon arrived. But after that, her shyness returned and she hadn't moved a single step, too scared to take such a big step. She wandered into the garden and was about to climb the treehouse when she heard voices from inside. Someone had claimed the treehouse already. Peeking through the corner of the window she saw Emily and Jimin sitting cross-legged in front of each other. She smiled, they were so cute.

That did mean however she needed to visit one of the other garden secrets. She continued walking, her head in the clouds and arrived at the green hobbit holes. Opening the door, she spotted Namjoon sitting in the corner with his music on and clearly not hearing her. Ava decided to still enter and sit in the other corner of the little house. Turning her music, a little louder she closed her eyes.

Namjoon opened his eyes when he heard the door opening and watched Ava enter carefully so she wouldn’t disturb him. He smiled as he watched her from the dark, taking her seat and turning her music on. He bit his lip as he remembered her shy kiss. It had startled him as he wanted to take things slow. But as she didn't make a move afterwards, he figured her courage to go further must have left her. That meant it was his turn. He slowly butt-shuffled himself towards her and gently tapped her knees with his.

Ava felt the soft tap and just knew. She sat up straight and slowly opened her eyes. She bounced her head back from the closeness of his face and slammed it against the wall. "OW"

Namjoon immediately grabbed her head and felt for bumps, scrapes or wounds but was relieved for find none. He was so much closer now and Namjoon took that spark of courage and kissed her softly, letting his lips press against hers for a few more seconds. He felt her press back. Heads turned and the kiss deepened until they came up for air.

"Ava, I like you a lot. And I mean a lot. You are beautiful, have an amazing laugh, protective of your sisters and mother. I feel attracted to you, but I would like to go slow and see where it will end up. I know we only have a few weeks, but I really like to see if this could work or if we were meant to just be friends," Namjoon said, speaking from the heart.

"I would like that," Ava answered and quickly pecked him on the lips. "But even as we go slow, we can still kiss right?"

Namjoon laughed and kissed her again. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, we can".

*****

Ryeowook watched her from a distance in the garden and began to walk towards her. After their talk with Ann, his attraction and feelings towards this gorgeous young woman hadn't disappeared. And when Ann left them in that nook, they had shared more stories, but also their concerns. At the moment they would just see where their attraction would go and, in the end, see if they were meant for each other. Right now, he wanted to be with her.

Rose settled into her favorite garden nook and waited for Ryeowook to arrive. She smiled brightly when she saw him walk towards her, a big smile on his face. It seems he was speed walking his way to her nook. Her eyes widened when she saw him trip and squeaked loudly when he fell on top of her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" they said at the same time while checking each other for pains. They looked up and couldn't help but laugh at his clumsy accident. When laughter passed, Ryeowook closed the distance and lightly kissed her on the lips. They were as soft as he had imagined them to be.

The kiss ended and as he pulled back, her hands tightened in his jacket. Without further accidents he managed to settle himself next to her on the garden sofa and took her into his arms. Silently they stared at the flowers and the pond before they turned towards each other. Soft kisses continued while holding each other tightly

*****

"I can do this," Maya mumbled to herself as she searched the rooms for Kihyun. "Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"You," Maya squeaked highly. What was she going to do now? She raised her head and looked him in the eyes and….

"Can we talk?" Kihyun asked, taking her spotlight away from her. He grinned when she nodded and grabbed her hand. "Do you know if any of the nooks are free for us?"

"We can go to my nook, it close to my room," Maya answered, blushing when she realized what she just said.

Upon arrival it was indeed empty. Kihyun closed the bookcase door and settled in across from her. Knees touching, Kihyun looked at the shy woman in front of him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? No, I don't," Maya answered, stunned as she wasn't expecting the question.

"I am glad to hear that, because I would really like to get to know you," Kihyun said, smiling at her blush. "Would you like to help me cook? Maybe we can chat a bit?"

"I would like that," Maya responded and let Kihyun grab her hand, linking their fingers and walk her out of her nook and into the kitchen.

Looking into the kitchen, she looked around to make sure the kissing couple was no longer there.

Kihyun laughed, "You saw them too?"

*****

As promised Emily took Jimin to the garden on the fifth day and showed him some of the nooks. When he spotted the treehouse, he dragged her towards it and climbed up the ladder. Emily laughed as he seemed so happy over a treehouse. She frowned a little, when she realized he probably never experienced a tree house before. Quickly she climbed up and opened the door.

Jimin stepped inside and awed over the handiwork that little house showed. "Did you build this with Ann?"

"We build it together when we were 16 years old and we needed a place that was quiet and you can focus on stuff," Emily explained as she remembered the fond memories of building it.

"That's amazing," Jimin praised. He sat down on the floor of the house his legs spread wide and grabbed her hand, pulling her down between his legs. Jimin guided her legs in the way he had in mind.

Emily blushed to her fingertips. Jimin just leg locked them together, crotch to crotch. "Hi," jimin softly spoke, grinning.

"Hi."

"I like you. And after talking with your mom, I would really like to know you," Jimin said, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Emily gasped as she stared at him. She reached up her hands and place them on his face. Fingers stroking his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheeks and her thumbs softly brushing his lips. She leaned forward and pressed hers against his.

Jimin let her do her touching before he kissed her back. Soft kisses, one by one until they rested their foreheads together and just sighed.

 

*****

(Smut chapter is posted in the second story of the series)

"Are you okay?" Lily asked curiously, when Sehun returned to her bright red.

*Cough*, "Yes, I am fine. Ann wanted to speak to me," Sehun said, not willing to share more than that.

"Mom talked to you? Oh god, what did she say or do? Did she want to see me?" Lily asked in a panic. She knew her mom wouldn't agree what she did so soon after they arrived, but she needed to have it happen.

"Lily? A word please," Ann asked sternly, opening the door of the nook further to let her daughter in.

"So, now that your sexual tension is out of the way, what are your next plans with Sehun?"

"Mom!"

"Lily, I don't know where you got this courage from and I have accepted that I can’t prevent you from doing this, but I would prefer if you would not do this every day. He might have told you that he doesn't want any relationship, but he is still very keen on you."

"I know," Lily said softly.

"Just get to know him better. Let him know you better and see where that leads you both, okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now go to that boy who has your heart."

One last hug and her daughter stepped out of the nook. Ann shook her head and wondered how her other girls were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Thank you :)


	11. Siwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon arrived. POV sort of.

Siwon arrived a week later due to schedules, but his management did want him to join the others for the remaining days. As he stepped out of the car and accepted his suitcase from the driver, he turned around to look at the large house. Large house it may be, but it looked like someone did her best to make it her home.

His management told him as much information as possible so he wouldn't be surprised when he arrived. But he had a feeling those words were nothing compared to what he was seeing through the windows.

It seems Leeteuk and Eunhyuk were having fun and he laughed out loud when one of them got spanked. His laughter loud enough for Leeteuk to look through the window at him. Any person could see the man was blushing to his core. He disappeared from the window and the front door opened.

Before he knew it, he was hugged by his team members. "You came!"

Siwon hugged his brothers before they guided him inside and introduced him to Ann, the woman that likely has adopted them all. She never had to open her mouth to welcome him or explain why, his brothers told him everything he needed to know. This woman made his group members love her instantly. He was impressed.

He looked past his group to see three young idol groups who stood there, curious who had joined them last minute. He recognized their faces and greeted him brotherly.

Ann guided him to the kitchen and made him some dishes to eat. How did she know he was hungry? She smiled knowingly. "Let me show you your room." only for his brother to take that task away from her.

"Heechul, what's going on with Leeteuk and Eunhyuk? They are not letting Ann do much? Are they flirting with our host?"

Heechul coughed while Shindong laughed out loud at the questions. "You have no idea! Those two have the hots for Ann."

"But she knows, and she is playing with them. Not in a harmful way, but just a few moments before we spotted you, she spanked Eunhyuk with a wooden spoon! His face was priceless, but I think he liked it."

"Where is Ryeowook?"

"He is probably with Rose, one of Ann's daughters. They are the true love birds despite the age difference. Ann gave all of us a stern speech about her daughters as well as ourselves."

"That woman is gold! We should consider taking them with us to Korea!"

"Okay, let me unpack and I will see you downstairs later." Siwon ushered out his brothers and closed the door. The management will not know what hit them with they returned. Perhaps they can do this again next year or maybe earlier.

*****

After an hour of rest, he went downstairs and explored the grounds. He found a note in the kitchen "We are at the lake. Bring your swimming trunks." Siwon grinned and rushed back upstairs for the requested items.

He grabbed the floorplan near the note and explored the ground a bit, amazed by the number of nooks and spots to just relax. Eventually he heard the laughter ringing through the trees and followed the noise. Siwon calmly leaned against a large tree, hiding him from the others. He loved observing others when they were in their element and no worry on the horizon. He grabbed his phone and took some photos and sending them to his management to show them the smiles on those faces.

Jooheon, Minhyuk, Kai, Baekhyun, Namjoon, Jungkook and one of Ann's daughters were using the swing rope to make bombs in the lake. Who can create the biggest water explosion?

He saw a large group of young men pulling Shindong into the lake to play water polo of what he could see from his spot. The look on their faces were just a beauty on its own. Have they ever felt so free like this?

Siwon spotted another daughter walking with Sehun, playfully pushing and pulling each other until the girl managed to push Sehun into the water. It didn't take long before she jumped after him, hugging and kissing. Interesting.

"They look rested, don’t they? Even after six days," Ann said as she looked at Siwon.

"I have never saw any of them this relaxed before. You are a miracle worker."

"Why don't you join them in the water? You can use some freedom yourself.

*****

 

Siwon looked in front of him as he walked back to the house. 12 couples in the span of 5 days, some still in beginning, but a couple indeed. The threesome was still a surprise but who knew relaxing could be this fun.


	12. Easy Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happened right after Ann chapter in the Energy Spent series. For those not reading the dirty and smutty chapter, basically Ann got laid with her men and the story just continues after that.

Ann was the first to wake up from the entire house. Her lovers still deeply asleep, she quickly took a shower and got dressed before leaving her bedroom to go to the kitchen. She snickered as she held two donut pillows in her hand and as she set the table for breakfast, she placed the pillows on two chairs near her chair. She took many dishes and ingredients out of the fridge and was pleasantly surprised to see someone did the shopping and getting to know the boys, it was probably her cooks Jin, Ryeowook and Kihyun.

One by one, her boys and daughters wandered downstairs and sat at the table red faced. Each person that came saw the pillows and skipped those chairs. When everyone was seated at the table, taking their dishes, she heard hushed noises in the hallway. Everyone looked up to see Leeteuk slowly limping to two open seats near Ann. He looked at donut pillow before looking at Ann, blushing dark red but shuffling himself in his seat. 

Ann caressed her fingers through his hair, kissed his temple and whispered "How did you sleep? You were such a good boy." Her lover's color in the face nearly exploded and sat he a bit straighter only to twinge as he felt the soreness in his ass and legs. "Where did you leave my other guy?"

"Here. " Eunhyuk simply stated and walked with little steps to his seat between Leeteuk and Hyunwoo. He calmly sat down, groaning softly when the pillow hit the side of his buttocks where she spanked him. The word was still imprinted there.

With everyone seated for breakfast, Ann asked "So, how was everyone's night?"

Nine people choked and she was impressed. Seven people minus her lovers. She looked around the table to look everyone in the eye.

"May I state the following: Showers do not cover any sounds." 

4 people choked on their eggs.

"And bedrooms even less," Emma stated dryly, looking very pointily at her mother.

Ann had the good grace to turn red but had to smile when her men coughed a second time.

Those that were not feeling guilty fell over in laughter. "This is the best morning ever experienced. But also, the screaming last night of those in the showers and bedrooms. I might not have slept calmly, but I am happy for everyone that we have the change to finally let go of the tension and the stress since we got here, and we still have a bit more than 3 weeks." Shindong said, looking giddy as he looked at Ann.

"You are a miracle worker. A woman with a heart of pure gold. I hope you continue doing this work and we will definitely be letting our management know what a good idea this is. There are many idol groups that need this and some perhaps even more help that you can provide, but perhaps we can brainstorm over this together," Shindong continued. 

"But I am curious what you did with Leeteuk and Eunhyuk for them to scream and I think faint, because it was too sudden that they were silent." 

Ann laughed at those words. She was embarrassed by his words. It was difficult for her to accept compliments but maybe her idea could grow to something bigger. "I would really love brainstorming with you about this. Especially if we can help more idol groups. My girls have been keeping me updated with certain exposures of entertainment groups and what they do with their trainees. I don't find that acceptable."

"Leeteuk, what did she do with you and Eunhyuk?" Yesung questioned. He had been studying his brothers faces ever since they left the bedroom. "Did she hurt you?"

"NO!" both men yelled, before settling down. "No, she didn't, but let’s say she is creative. It definitely did not hurt. We are just sore."

"So, the face you are making is not from pain?"

"Uhm…well, that part is a bit painful, but that is only because it's still red," Eunhyuk mumbled.

"What did she do?" Yesung pressured, frowning that there was pain.

"She spanked me ok? That woman loved us so hard we fainted! We get that you are worried, but don't okay? Stop the third-degree questions and leave us alone," Eunhyuk exclaimed frustrated that his friend didn’t get the hint. 

Yesung turned red, feeling like an idiot that he was so focused on them getting hurt, his brain hadn't caught up with the sex part. "She spanked you?"

Eunhyuk had enough. "I am going to back to bed."

Leeteuk snickered, but also stood up. "He has the word SLUT on his right thigh." Full blown laughter escaped him as he followed his lover.

All attention focused on Ann instead. "Right, so what do you wish to do today?"

"I have a list of museums I would like to go to, but I would prefer to go by taxi. The weather is not so great for me to go by bike," Taehyung said enthusiastically as nothing happened, showing the list. "Anybody want to join me?"

A large group raised their hands and stood up from the table and get dressed. Taehyung and Changkyun went to Ann, "Could we ask you something in private?"

Ann nodded her head and guided the boys to one of the nooks that held some books. "What is it boys?"

We were wondering if you had something, we could read to explore a few things between us," Changkyun asked shyly.

Without answering, Ann pressed a button and a secret drawer came out. "I figured someone would be asking me these questions in this period, so I had it prepared. This book will guide you from the beginning to the end and something in between. Take it and read it together," She explained.

Both boys took the book from her and quickly hugged her before escaping to their room. That reminded her that she needs to change the floorplans of the bedrooms.

*****

When the large group left, the remaining boys decided to watch a movie. They invited Ann to join them. The boys choose a movie she didn't remember having, 'Whale rider'.

During the movie however, Jimin snuggled much closer to her. She looked at him and immediately took the boy in her arms. She arranged him in such a way, she was in the corner of the sofa and Jimin half on her lap while hiding his face in her neck. "You miss home?" He nodded.

"Do you want to skype with your family?"

"We can?" 

"Sweetheart, of course you can. Ava, can you get my laptop from the kitchen?"

"Thank you, sweetheart. Here, I will leave you alone to make the call."

"No, please stay?"

Ann nodded and help Jimin tightly in her embrace with Ava sitting close next to her.

Jimin connected with his family and was happy to see his mother and brother. Happy, he explained everything what has happened to him this week. The only names Ann recognized in the talk were her and Emily's names.  
He disconnected the skype and snuggled further into the sofa and half into Ann's side.

She kissed the top of his head before they continued watching the movie.

*****

When he group returned they spread their ways, and Emily spotted Jimin asleep against her mother. She sat next to Ann. "Is he okay?" she asked as she reached out to take his hand, playing with his fingers

"He was missing his family, so we fixed that by skyping," Ann answered. "But you need to be prepared, because I think he introduced you to this mother."


	13. Side story: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some idea that I needed to get out of my system.

"Let's play a few games!" Leeteuk announced. "Ann and Eunhyuk have a created an award and a dinner served by us three just for your team."

"What games are we going to play?"

"We thought Monopoly and Mario Kart and shooting pool if we come to a tie."

"And the teams?"

"Rock, paper, scissors to create 7 teams. Some of use won't join but to play judges," Eunhyuk explained.

After going through the game, the final teams were made:

Emma: Jin, Heechul, Jungkook, Hyungwon  
Emily: Jooheon, Kyungsoo, Kihyun, Yesung  
Joy: Hyunwoo, Hope, Hoseok, Suho  
Lily: Ryeowook, Chen, Xiumin, Changkyun  
Rose: Siwon, Baekyun, Kai, Shindong  
Maya: Namjoon, Taehyung, Sungmin  
Ava: Yoongi, Chanyeol, Sehun, Donghae

As the first games starts, Eunhyuk and Leeteuk immediately noticed someone's behavior. The young man was hostile towards the other team that had Emma as a team leader. They watched as each team became more competitive, but this one didn’t care about his team. They circled all the teams as they start to become more competitive, cheering each other on before it became clear who had the most streets and money. "Team Emma Wins the first game!"

Loud cheering from the team and for the teams echoed through the house. But even so, Leeteuk heard the growl and searched for the person who was growling until he quickly spotted the young man. He slowly walked towards him and sternly looked at him. The growling stopped but the look in his eyes didn't disappear. Leeteuk decided to stay close to him, he had only ever noticed this behavior and it was mainly due to how his uncle treated his wife. His gut instinct told him something affected Chanyeol from the past and it was coming out today.

Mario Kart on the PlayStation was next. Teams selected their players and sat on the sofa, each grabbing a control. They selected their kart and the game counted down. Throughout the game, Jungkook playfully pushed his other players to the side, bumping shoulders on the sofa, but Joy seem to catch up. With only a few seconds difference, Jungkook won, leaving Joy second place and the other driving for their spots. The cheering became hugging and jumping up and done. Team Emma won again.

A loud yell was heard through the cheering and Leeteuk wasn't on time to react and Chanyeol charged to Jin and Jungkook, grabbing their arms and pulling them away from Emma. "You can't touch her!" His arms were out of control and Chanyeol felt he hit something, but not realizing exactly what. "You are not allowed to touch them!" 

Everyone watched in slow motion as the award was swiped off the table and hit Emma on her cheek, leaving a bloody scratch on her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose screamed and she pushed Chanyeol away with all her might, the young man silenced as he stepped back, stepping onto award, breaking it into pieces.

Shindong held Chanyeol's arms to seize them before more harm was done. "Nothing is wrong with me! Emma is mine! They shouldn't be touching her!" Chanyeol cried out loudly and harshly pushed himself out of Shindong's arms, heading towards the stairs and he shoved Leeteuk out of his way. Even though Leeteuk was a strong man, he wasn't prepared to be pushed out of the way and he lost his balance, tripping over the broken award on the ground, hit the side of the sofa and crashed down onto the sharp point of the side table. He cried out of pain.

Ann saw red, first her daughter and now her lover. The mother from hell took over and she quickly grabbed Chanyeol's ear harshly and dragged him to the empty corner at the end of the game room. "You stay there until I tell you when you can leave, do you understand me?" Ann growled menacingly, not even waiting for his answer.

Pure silence in the game room, but everyone focused on Emma and Leeteuk as they were tended to their injuries. "Girls, take Emma to her bedroom and take the first aid kit and tend to her just like I have taught you."

Eunhyuk and Siwon lift Leeteuk back up and seat him on the sofa when Ann sit next to him and tend to his wounded shoulder. He looks around and see the award in pieces on the ground, Emma gone assuming with her sisters upstairs, and the rest of the group nervous and not knowing what to do.

"Everyone, but Chanyeol, may I please ask you to leave the game room and go somewhere else. Don’t leave the house please," Eunhyuk instructed. He watched as everyone but Suho, Chen, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo leave the room.

*****

While the selective group stayed in the game room, the rest went back upstairs and huddled together in the living room. They watched as the sisters took Emma upstairs to her bedroom. "What just happened?


	14. Sometimes talking helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chanyeol and his jealous streak.

Chanyeol was staring at the corner of the living room. Why did he end up here? Right, he had gotten jealous….of Hyungwon, Heechul, Jungkook and Jin….again. But he hadn't meant to hurt Emma. That lady got him so mixed up inside. She should be the one punished, not him…no this was his fault. She is allowed to talk to other men, laugh with them, play games with them and not feel like she had to check up with him before doing something. He screwed up so badly. He deserved this timeout and everything else that Ann will give him.

Kyungsoo walked to his friend, who was spending his timeout in the corner with Ann watching him like a hawk. "You screwed up badly."

"I know." Chanyeol whispered.

"It was just a game. A game she won with her team. A team that hugged her, jumped with her out of happiness. She won with her team a price. A price you hurt her with and you broke because you have gotten jealous," Kyungsoo continued sternly.

"You don't see us getting stupid and jealous, because the girls we are interested in are hanging out with other men, do you? It’s up to Emma who she is interested in and right now I wouldn’t be too surprised if that isn't you right now or ever will be," Chen continued.

"You are our brother. A stupid one at the moment, but none the less our brother. When Ann lets you go out of this timeout, you better hope your second punishment will be the spanking, because I don't think she will go soft on you….but then again….never mind," Baekhyun said, hoping for a small smile, but disappointed that the joke didn't work.

"What do I do?"

"You give her all the freedom in the world. You do not talk to her, don't touch her, don't look at her. Ann transferred you to Shindong's room, now that Yoongi is staying in Joy's room. That way when Emma leaves her room, she is not immediately confronted with you."

Ann watched all this happening from the sofa. Chanyeol was clearly infatuated with Emma and yes while her daughter hadn't made up her mind, that didn't give him the right to act the way he did. It only pushed her further into the other men's arms and away from Chanyeol. She just hoped her sisters were able to calm her down. 

She resigned that she was the one who had to talk to him and was relieved that his own group members have decided to do so. She heard every word and was quite surprised how stern they were with him.

She felt the sofa dip and she looked to her right to see Leeteuk keeping her company for another half hour. Ann adjusted her seating and snuggled into his embrace, a few tears escaping as the emotions of today ran its course within her.

Chanyeol heard the sniffling and the bad feeling turned even worse when he realized how bad he has acted towards everyone. Tears left his eyes, streaking down his cheeks as he could no longer control his emotions. Suho gently turned him around and held him. The taller man collapsed into his leaders’ arms and cried for everything he had done to her, to himself, to others, to her family, to his family, everything came out. All the bad memories from the last few years just took control of him.

"Ann, we need more help here than this group," Suho said as he looked at her.

"I will arrange something. Perhaps the others need it too," she answered shakily

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where my muse is taking me, but it will be a bumpy ride.


End file.
